


First Encounters

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bars, F/M, Fluff, i don't know i just really like isaac, idk - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform, supernatural mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The reader meets Isaac in a bar when she'd visiting BeaconHills





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> i know the tone suddenly changes half way through but i was listening to music and lana del rey came and i'm just really weak, ok?

"Hi," You said softly 

 

_I don't think he heard me_ , You thought to yourself

 

"Umm," You began again, "Excuse me," You tapped on his shoulder

 

The curly haired boy turned to you and smiled politely as he got up 

 

"You can have this seat," He offered as began to leave 

 

"No," You said quickly, "I'm sorry, but there's a guy hitting on me and can you just sit with me until he leaves me alone," You asked softly, not making eye contact out of embarrassment

 

"I really don't want to break someone's arm," You laughed

 

"Yeah," The boy smiled and sat down at a table with you

 

"I'm Isaac," He told you his name and you told him yours 

 

"I'm really sorry," You sighed again, "I don't come to bars," You confessed

 

"My friend had a bad breakup and she brought me with her so she could let loose," You looked around but couldn't find her

 

"She's having a good time then I guess," Isaac chuckled 

 

"Lucky," You groaned

 

You followed Isaac's line of sight and it ended on a brunette girl that stood with a blonde one

 

"Are you here with someone," You asked carefully 

 

"Yeah," Isaac took a swig of his drink, "I came with a few friends,"

 

He pointed to the two girls you'd seen earlier but they'd been joined by a few others

 

"Oh, I didn't mean to keep you from them," You said quickly 

 

"It's alright," He gave you a lopsided smile, "I don't come often either but it's Allison's birthday," He pointed again, "The brunette," You nodded 

 

"It's a small town, Y/N," Isaac commented

 

"Yes, it is," You said absentmindedly 

 

You looked at him and saw his questioning eyes 

 

"Oh, I'm only visiting," You explained, "I'm staying with my friend," You looked around again, trying to locate her

 

"There she is," You exclaimed as you pointed to Lydia 

 

Isaac suddenly choked on his drink

 

"Are you alright," You gasped

 

"You're Lydia Martin's friend," Isaac repeated 

 

"You know her," You asked

 

"Everyone knows her," He laughed 

 

"There you are," The guy from earlier approached the table and you groaned internally

 

"Thanks for giving her company," He patted Isaac's back, "I'll take it from here," He winked at you

 

Your eyes moved to Isaac's begging him to not leave you 

 

"Leave her alone, Jackson," Isaac sighed, "She's not interested," 

 

"You're Jackson," You exclaimed

 

"Heard of me," Jackson smiled widely

 

"Heard of you?! You colossal asshat," You shot back as you threw your drink in his face  

 

"Oh, you'll pay for this," He started towards you

 

"Fuck off," You spat 

 

His eyes glowed blue but that didn't faze you

 

"Is your wolf supposed to scare me," You challenged Jackson 

 

"He's just leaving," A tall boy emerged to your side

 

The group you'd seen before had gathered around you as you and Jackson stared down 

 

Energy in the room was building, the tension could be cut with a knife 

 

 

"There you are, Y/N," Lydia said loudly, easing the mood, "Don't worry, he's leaving anyway," She repeated with a smile and your shoulders relaxed

 

"Can we go please," You whispered as you felt the eyes digging into you from all around while Jackson left 

 

"Right," Lydia declared, "Introductions," She turned around, "This is Y/N Y/L/N," You said a polite hello, "She used to live here when we were kids, moved away and is visiting now," 

 

"And why does she about Jackson's... condition," A pale boy asked

 

"Because I told her," Lydia said dryly 

 

"Anway. everyone, Y/N," She said, "Y/N, everyone," 

 

Lydia dragged away Allison and Erica with her for shots and the two boyfriends followed as they were the designated drivers 

 

"Hi, I'm Stiles," The pale sat down with you and Isaac

 

"Y/N," You said instinctively 

 

Stiles delved into a list of questions as to why you moved away and why were you back 

 

You answered patiently 

 

"How come Lydia told you about the whole  _wolf_  thing," Isaac voiced softly 

 

_His brown eyes are so warm,_ You thought before answering

 

"It's not much different in Kansas," You smiled 

 

You looked at your phone, it was already eleven 

 

"Everything alright," Isaac asked you in a hushed tone

 

"Yeah," You nodded, "Like I said, it's not my scene," 

 

Your shoulders were tense, it was beginning to be obvious 

 

"Hey, Isaac," Scott came to your appeared, "Why don't you and Y/N leave early and set things up at the loft for Allison's surprise and Lydia's party," He smiled

 

You nodded in agreement, you were enjoying the shy boy's company too much to let him go just yet 

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for the rescue," You smiled as you and Isaac walked out into the parking lot

 

"I'm sure you could've handled yourself," Isaac gave you a lopsided smile and your heart raced 

 

Isaac's ears twitched at the sound of your heartbeat

 

"So, you're friends with Jackson," You asked

 

"He's in Scott and Derek's the pack," He shrugged his shoulders

 

"That's interesting, you know," You said 

 

"What is," Isaac asked as his shoulder rubbed you

 

"Two Alphas for once pack," You took a sharp breath 

 

"I haven't been in this town since I was a kid," You sighed in the night air, "Can we take a long route," You asked

 

Isaac nodded and you walked for what seemed like a short while but your knees said otherwise

 

* * *

 

"Well, this is it," Isaac announced as you walked into the loft 

 

"Everything's already prepped," You concluded as you followed him in 

 

"Maybe they saw that you weren't comfortable," Isaac offered and you nodded 

 

Isaac moved in and closed the door behind you, you'd never met this boy before but somehow you weren't worried for your safety 

 

You sat down on the couch and admired the area, light bulbs hung from the ceiling and suddenly music filled the air as Isaac played Lana Del Rey 

 

He sat down on the other side of the couch, offered you a drink 

 

"Rum," He almost whispered as he poured something into his glass

 

The air had changed dramatically in the past hour

 

"Isaac," You looked at him as you set your glass down on the table 

 

"Would it be alright if I kissed you," You asked as his eyes drooped with alcohol 

 

Isaac was dumbstruck 

 

"You can say no," You smiled as you took your glass to empty it

 

"I don't want to say no," He said slowly as he put away his glass too

 

Your heart was drumming in your ears and his warm eyes was making you braver by the second 

 

Your noses touched for a moment before you tasted his soft lips 

 

It felt as if the electricity from the bulbs was taking over your body 

 

Your arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer

 

He tasted like rum and you liked it 

 

Your tongue explored his mouth and a soft groan escaped his throat 

 

You pulled away to see his eyes fade from yellow to brown 

 

"I'm looking forward to getting to you better, Y/N," Isaac began softly, "But everyone's here," 

 

The door bell rung before he uttered the last word

**Author's Note:**

> i love isaac so so much  
> if you want a isaac/reader fic then please leave a prompt for me
> 
> let me know what you think  
> i live for your feedback <3


End file.
